Sleep Over
by TIGERLILYWULF
Summary: just read it
1. Default Chapter

In this story the characters will be thinking a lot so bear with me, and there will be lots of phone call talking. *Note*-- In this story Wufei and Duo have a secret relationship and Heero doesn't know (which is good)… But oh no! Later on they break up and Duo's torn between Artie and Wufei. Also in this story Artie is not Duo's sister they are just playing around… this is the only story they are not bro. and sis. And Another Rei, my friend Kayla is Mina! But sometime time in this story Duo gives up on Wuffy and goes for Artie. Awww, that's beautiful. It's all so beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**October 1**

**^Kat^**

I woke up from a blissful night's sleep, but before I could get up Seth my pet cat came up to me and started licking my face. 

"Are you hungry, Seth?" *You eat too much cat* 

"Meow Meow." *Feed me now* 

"I guess so." *I hate when he does that* 

I got up, walked over to the kitchen, opened the cupboard, and got his favorite can cat food (meat flavored). 

Then I got his favorite bowl and plopped it in there and set it down for him to eat. 

He ran to it and started to just eat it up. 

*Pig* 

Then the phone rang, "Hello." *I wonder who it could be* 

"Hey it's Lita, Rei's friend. 

"Oh hey what's up." *Why is she calling me* 

"Rei's having a sleep over wanna come." 

"Sure I'll tell the others if that's ok with her." *Rei having a sleep over means only one thing…she wants to see Heero* 

"Yeah it's ok to call everyone." 

"Ok I will bye." 

"Bye." 

I hung up *who to call first... I know... Duo* 

I picked up the phone again and dialed his #. 

"Hello." 

"Hey it's Quatre." 

"Oh hey buddy what's up.'' *Man he woke me up but oh well* 

"Rei's having a sleep over wanna come." 

"Sure want me to call Heero right now to ask him." *He'll probably say hell no* 

"Sure." 

I heard a beep then a ring. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Heero." *I wish I was watching TV.* 

"Hey Duo." *I wonder what he wants I hope its something good* 

"Hey Heero Quatre's on the other line he wants to ask you something." 

"Hey Quatre." *Why couldn't Duo just tell me* 

"Hey Heero Rei's having a sleep over wanna come." 

"Are you going Duo?" *I should think he would go cause if he doesn't Rei would be all over me* 

"Yep sure am." *I am... oh god why did I say I was going over their I must sick* 

"Oh are you two back together." *I should hope they would be together* 

"Yeah isn't that great, I bugged Duo and he finally said yes." *Man it took along time but it paid off* 

"It was getting lonely all by myself." *I'm glad Heero wanted to get back with me I was really getting lonely* 

"Well if you're back together.... where are you Heero." *I think Heero and Duo make a cute couple* 

"I'm at work." *I hate work* 

"Oh yeah I forgot." *I'm so stupid* 

"That's ok Quatre we all make mistakes." *Quatre sounds cute when he apologizes* 

"Well I got to get back to work." *I hate work* 

"Bye Heero." 

"Bye Quatre.'' 

"Bye Heero." 

"Bye angel." *Well he is my angel... of death* 

He hung up and I was left with Duo. 

"Hey call Trowa." *I wanna talk to him* 

"Ok hold on." 

I heard another beep then a ring. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Trowa." *I wonder what kinda tea to make now* 

"Hey Quatre." *Finally he talks to me* 

"Hey Duo." 

"Hey how did you know it was me?" *I wish I was on the beach* 

"I got caller ID remember." *How could he forget* 

"Oh yeah I forgot." *damn I'm dumb* 

"So what do ya want?" *I need to get ready for practice I wanna look nice for Quatre* 

"Rei's having a sleep over wanna come.'' 

"Are you going Duo?" *If he doesn't go what's the point he's the joker and without him everyone would be silent* 

"Yep." *I wouldn't want to miss Rei making a fool of herself* 

"I bet Heero's going too." *Damn puppy* 

"Yeah how did you guess?" *oo I blush to the tips of my toes when I think of him* 

"He goes wherever you go." *He's like a little puppy dog* 

"Yeah I know.... so you going." *It wouldn't be a party without him and Quatre* 

"Are you going Kat if you are then I'm there." *I'm just like Heero* 

"Yeah of course.'' *Yay he's going* 

"Well okie dokie... man I gotta go I've got practice... don't forget Kat." *I like him in his underwear but he would probably feel funny if he didn't have clothes on while he practiced* 

"Oh my god I almost forgot." *No I didn't* 

"Well bye Kat." *I wish I had a kitty* 

"Bye Trowa." *I want tea* 

He hung up. 

"Hey Kat you and Trowa together?" *They make such a cute couple just like me and Heero* 

"Yeah we'll always be together." *I sure hope so* 

"Well I'll let you go Kat." *Neat nickname* 

"Ok bye." 

I hung up. 

I put the phone away and walked to my room, got some clothes and jumped into the shower. 

*Man I almost forgot stupid me* 

******************************************************************* 

^From Duo's P.O.V^ 

*Cool I'm gonna go to a sleep over* 

*Its gonna be cool cause all my friends are going* 

I got up and walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. 

*Heero's gonna be home in an hour* 

*Hey Quatre didn't tell us what time or when then sleep over was gonna be* 

*Oh well I'll call he later and ask* 

I walked up to the shower, turned it on, and jumped in. 

******************************************************************* 


	2. Sleep Over Chapter 2

^Quatre's P.O.V^ 

I was practicing with Trowa when the phone rang. 

I walked over and picked it up. 

"Hello." *Who could it be now?* 

"Hey Quatre it's Lita again." 

"Hey Lita what's up." *Her again* 

"I forgot to tell you when and what time the sleep over was." 

"Yeah you did so tell me." *Hurry I wanna get back to practice* 

"Ok hold your horses.... Ok got a pen and paper?'' 

I got a pen and paper. 

"Ok I'm ready.'' 

"Ok it's gonna be on the 31st of October and the time 7:00 p.m..." 

"On Halloween how cool." *I like Halloween* 

"Yeah well I gotta go Rei wants the phone now bye." 

"Bye." 

She hung up. 

I turned around and looked at Trowa. 

"I heard Halloween." *spooky huh* 

"That's the date for the sleep over.'' 

"Neat." *Why can't I ever think of something to say* 

"Now I gotta call Duo." *I like listening to him talk* 

I picked up the phone and dialed his #, but I got the answering machine instead. 

"I wanna do it dammit ok butt head go ahead don't call me a butt head anyways since Heero ruined my message you have reached the answering machine so leave a message (in background) well I'm your butt head then right… yep.... beep." 

"Um hey it's Quatre whenever you get in call me back ok." 

I hung up. 

"Hey I wanna hear their message." *I just know it's gotta be something funny* 

"Ok, (I picked the phone back up and dialed again) ok here Trowa." 

Trowa got the phone and listened. 

"I wanna do it dammit ok butt head go ahead don't call me a butt head anyways since Heero ruined my message you have reached the answering machine so leave a message (in background) well I'm your butt head then right yep.... beep." 

Trowa hung up and smiled, "That was cute." 

************************************* 

^Heero's P.O.V^ 

I got home and walked over to the answering machine and it was blinking. 

I pushed it and heard.... "Um hey it's Quatre whenever you get in call me back ok." 

I heard the shower turn off so I walked over there, opened the door and saw Duo standing in front of the mirror wiping off the steam. 

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

He smiled, "Hey Quatre wants you to call him back.'' *I hate that telephone I wanna new one* 

"Okie dokie thanx for telling me." *I want you Heero I want you now* 

"You're welcome.... I guess I should get in the shower huh." 

"Yes your all sweaty... get off me." he said playfully. 

He turned around and smiled. 

*I just love the way he smiles* 

"Yeah I guess I should." 

Duo walked over, grabbed his clothes, walked up to me, kissed me on the cheek, and walked out closing the door behind him. 

*He makes me crazy* 

************************************* 

^Duo's P.O.V^ 

I picked up the phone and dialed Quatre's #. 

"Hello." 

"Hey you wanted to talk to me." *well duh that's what it said in the message* 

''Oh yeah I have the time and when the sleep over is... so get pen and paper, ok." 

"Ok I'm ready." 

"Here's the time: 7:00 p.m. and when: 31st of October." 

"Halloween how cool... hey we forgot to call Wufei." *it wouldn't be a party without the famous madman himself* 

"Oh yeah... call him, Duo." *I think Wufei's cool a little mad but cool* 

"Ok hold on." 

Beep.... ring 

"Hello." 

"Hey Wufei what's up."-- Duo 

"Nothing." *what do you ppl want* 

"Hey Wufei are you bored?"-- Quatre 

"Oh hey Quatre... kinda.... So what do you ppl want." 

"Rei's having a sleep over wanna come." -----Quatre 

"Who's going?" 

"Me, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa." 

"Hey what about Artemis." --- Wufei 

"I don't know about her."---- Duo 

"Yeah she should go too... if she goes I'll go." *I think she's kinda hot* 

"Wufei... you like my sister." *ah how cute* 

"Yeah kinda." *No I like her a lot but I'm not gonna tell them that* 

"Ah how sweet."---- Quatre *well it is* 

"Yeah right Kat." 

"Be quiet Maxwell." *I wish I hadn't said that he probably thinks I hate him now* 

"Sorry Wufei." 

''Who should call her." 

"I will."--- Wufei 

"Yeah it makes sense you called me and I called Wufei." 

"Yeah it does."--- Quatre 

"Ok hold on you guys. 

"Ok." -------Duo and Quatre 

Beep... ring. 

"Hello." 

"Hey sis." 

"Hey bro. what's up.'' 

"Nothing... guess what Wufei likes you." 

"Maxwell I'm gonna kill you." *then if I did that he couldn't bug me any more ok I'll let you live Maxwell* 

"Ah how sweet." *well I like Wufei too but I'll tell them later* 

"It sure is." 

"Be quiet Winner." 

"Ok I will." 

"So Wufei, you, and Quatre are on the line." 

"Yep... oh yeah we wanted to see if you wanted to go to Rei's sleep over." 

"Sure when it is." 

"Hey you two grab a pen and paper." 

"Who says I'm going."---- Wufei 

"Hey you said if my sister goes you go. Is that right?" 

"Yeah it is." 

"You two ready?" 

"Yep."--- Artie and Wufei 

"Ok the time: 7:00 p.m. and when: Halloween." 

"Halloween how cool."---- Artie 

"Yeah I guess that's cool." 

"Well you hot guys, I gotta go. My cat wants to go for a walk." 

"Hot guys. Oh yeah."----- Duo 

"Bye you guys." 

"Bye." -------Wufei, Quatre, and Duo 

"Wufei likes my sister." 

"Shut up Maxwell... I have to go I have some things I need to take care." 

"Okie dokie bye." ---- Duo and Quatre 

"Well, I gotta go Duo… I gotta keep practicing." 

"Ok bye." 

I hung up the phone. During our little conversation Heero had just gotten out of the shower and now he was standing next to me. 

"How long were you standing there?" *he looks so hot in a towel* 

"Oh not very long." 

I turned around and looked at him. 

"Wufei's going too?" ----- Heero 

"Yeah he's going too, how did you guess?" 

"Hmm let's see I heard you say before you forgot to call Wufei." 

"Oh yeah.'' 

"So how many weeks from now is the sleep over." 

"4 weeks and 3 days." 

"Exactly?'' *Damn Duo I didn't know you were that smart* 

"Yeah I looked at the calendar." 

"Ah ok." 

Then Heero lifted his hand patted my head, "Your smart." 

"Smarter than you?" 

He looked at me, ''No my dear." 

I looked down, "Dang." 

He lifted my chin till my face was level with his, "Now Duo your smart in your own way." Then he kissed me. 

A few seconds later he pulled back. 

I smiled and he smiled back. 


	3. Sleep Over Chapter 3

^That night^ ^Quatre's P.O.V^ 

I walked around my living room, then the phone rang, and I picked it up. 

"Hello." 

"Hey it's Trowa?" 

"Hey Trowa what's up?" 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." *I hope he ask to move in* 

"Can I move in?" *I hope he says yes* 

"Oh my god yes yes." 

"Quatre calm down." 

"Oh sorry I was just wondering when you were going to ask that question." 

"You were?" 

"Yes... can you move into tonight?" 

"Sure." 

"Oh so cool... well I'll see you soon." 

"Ok buh bye my angel." 

"Buh bye." 

I hung the phone up and started jumping up and down like crazy. 

*I was happy dammit can't a guy be happy* 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 

^3 hours later^ 

We sat on my couch drinking tea (of course). 

"This is wonderful now I'll be closer to you." 

"Yep this is cool." 

Trowa put his cup of tea, "Whoo I'm tired from all the moving.'' 

I put my cup down, stood up, grabbed Trowa's hands and stood him up then I led him to my room. 

I opened up the door and pulled him in then I closed the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

^October 15^ *I didn't feel like writing out all of the days. 

^Duo's P.O.V^ 

I woke up and looked at the clock 9:00 am *that's not bad at all Mr. Maxwell* 

I laid back down, but before I could, the phone rang. 

"Hello." 

"Hey it's Wufei." *I wonder if I can call him Wuffy?* 

"Oh hey what's up?" *I feel like shit* 

"Hey do you know Artie's number again?" 

"Yeah why." *why else would he want my sister's number? Oh I know why, he wants to talk to her DUH* 

"I wanna talk to her." 

"Oh ok, hold on." 

"Ok." 

I got up, walked over to the dresser, and opened a drawer, and fished through there, *Found it* 

I went back and picked up the phone, "Hey I got it." 

"Cool... what is it." 

"666-1313." 

"That's a weird number." 

"Oh really I think it suits her just fine." 

"Um yeah well I'll let you go bye." 

He hung up and I hung up the phone and put the number next to the phone. 

I laid back down, then I felt a chin on my side and I looked down to see Heero with his head propped on my side. 

"Well good morning dear." 

He looked at me, "Good morning angel." 

Then he sat up and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm gonna jump in the shower." 

"Ok have fun." *I knew he had to go to work he always works* 

He got up, walked over to the bathroom, and before he closed the door he said, "Oh I will." 

I smiled then laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

^Wufei calls Artie but she's not there^ 

"Hi I'm not here right now but if I was home I still wouldn't answer so go ahead and leave a message and I'll probably call you back unless I'm trying to avoid you buh bye." 

"Um. Yeah. Riiight. Well this is Wufei when you decide to come in, call me my number is 666-1369." 

I hung up the phone and thought *I liked her message it was cute* 

*I think I'll call Duo back* 

I picked up the phone again and dialed his number. 

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring.... "I wanna do it dammit ok butt head go ahead don't call me a butt head anyways since Heero ruined my message you have reached the answering machine so leave a message (in background) well I'm your butt head then right yep.... beep." 

"I know your there Maxwell, pick up the phone." *I hope you are I wanna talk to you* 

Then I heard a click, "You caught me Wufei I'm at home." 

"I knew it. So whatcha doing?" 

"Oh I'm just laying here in bed." 

"Oh... why?'' *I wish I could be right there beside you.... oh such nasty thoughts* 

''Cause Heero's gone to work." *He's always at work* 

"Ah yeah I forgot... so whatcha gonna do today?'' *I hope nothing* 

"I dunno." 

"Would you get up for me?" *please please Duo!* 

"Yeah." 

"Well get up boy, we're going somewhere." *hehehe just the two of us* 

"Okie dokie." 

Duo sat up on his bed, "Well I'm gonna get in the shower then." 

"Ok you do that.... I'll be over in a few ok." 

"Okie." 

I hung up and sat back into my chair, *What would Heero do if he found out about our little relationship... I don't even want to know* 


	4. Sleep Over Chapter 4

^That night^ *Duo's P.O.V* 

"That was so cool what you did back there." *I wish I could have done what he did* 

Wufei took a bow, "Thank you thank you." 

I laughed at him because he was half drunk and trying to bow without getting a headache was awesome. 

Then we started walking to my house but before we got there I saw Heero's car, "Heero's home... he's probably sleeping hopefully." 

"I don't know Duo I see a light, (then we heard a door open and we saw Heero come out and he looked mad), it was nice knowing you Duo." 

Then he kissed me and left. 

I sighed then walked up to the driveway. 

"Where have you been?" 

"Out." 

"Out where and with whom." 

"I went to a club with Wufei." 

He looked at me with a look that was… oh it's hard to explain. 

"Out with Wufei at a club?" 

"Yeah... we never get to go places since you're at work all the time." 

"But of all the people, you pick Wufei." 

"He asked me to go." 

He sighed and shook he head. 

"I don't know why you're getting mad at me. I'm my own person! I can go places anytime and with anybody I want! I don't need anyone telling me what I can and can not do." 

"I know that, but I was worried." 

"I'm still in one piece right?" 

He looked down, "Fine I won't ask anymore and I won't get mad... ok?" 

"Yeah whatever. I hate people asking me shit like that... you're not my father." 

"But I can still get worried!" 

"Worry all you want... as long I come home, you don't need to worry." 

I could tell his temper was rising, but I didn't care. 

"I don't need someone who's trying to control me or my life! I can do anything I want, when I want, and who I want to do it with... ok got that?" 

"I'm not trying to control you or your life!" 

"Well you asked who I went out with and where I went... so that's none of your business and if I don't want to tell you I don't have to." 

"Ok I won't ask anymore." 

"How do I know you won't?" 

"B/c I'll stop doing it." 

"Are you sure about that." 

"Yes." 

"I don't think so... I really don't." 

''Ok... fine.... I won't ask anymore ok." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Dammit Duo... fine! I'll never bother you anymore again! I'm moving out… I forgot to tell you that." 

"Good I'm glad!" 

I walked up to the door and went in. 

Heero came in a few minutes later, got his stuff, and left. 

I stood there for a few minutes thinking *Now that's he gone what am I going to do now* 

Then the phone rang but I just stood there. 

"I wanna do it dammit ok butt head go ahead don't call me a butt head anyways since Heero ruined my message you have reached the answering machine so leave a message (in background) well I'm your butt head then right yep.... beep." 

*I guess I should change that message* 

"Um cute message… I really like it, I do! Anyway, this is Rei if you're there pick up the phone. Come on Duo! I know your there! (in background) I like it! I love it! I want some more of it! Whoo! (normal) um…yeah anyway, Artie calm down!" beep 

I walked over to the phone and picked it up and dialed Rei's #. 

Ring... ring... ring... ring... click. 

"Hello." 

"Hey it's Duo.'' 

"Well welcome to the love line baby." 

"Um yeah." 

"Give me the phone Artie." 

"Here." 

"Oh sorry about that Duo your sis is drunk." 

"Ah I could tell." 

"Hey can Artie sleep over at your house Duo?" 

"Sure.... why?" 

"Cause my other friends are coming over and I don't want to be embarrassed." 

"Oh ok I'll pick her up." 

"Cool.... well bye." 

"Bye." 

I hung up and then grabbed my keys. 

I drove up to Rei's house, when I got there; Artie was sitting on the curb. 

I opened up the car door, "Hey Artie get in." 

She got in, "Rei kicked me out." 

"Yeah I know." 

"Does she hate me?" 

I started up the car and drove home, "No, she's just having some company coming over... that's all." 

"Oh well at least she doesn't hate me.'' 

I pulled up to my house and got out and Artie got out too. 

I opened the door and pulled Artie in. 

She was drunk and half-asleep *what was I supposed to do leave her out there?* 

I picked her up and put her in my bed. 

*I don't want her sleeping on the couch that would be mean* 


	5. Sleep Over Chapter 5

^October 22, a couple more days till Rei's sleep over!!!!! yay!!!! ^ 

^Duo's pov^ 

I woke up early cause... cause... hey I don't even know why I got up early. 

So I fell back asleep, but before I could really get back to sleep, something jumped on the bed. 

I opened up my eyes and saw Artie just sitting on the other side of the bed staring at me. 

"Wake up lazy butt." *wow he looks so cute with his hair messed up like that* 

"Yeah yeah I'm getting up." *I don't wanna get up I'm tired* 

"Goodie, (she winked) I wanted to go somewhere." *So I can be alone with you* 

"Like where?" *I hope it's not a place where we'll be alone* 

"I'll tell you later.... Can I ask you something?" *I wonder if it's true* 

"Yeah sure what?" *I hope she won't ask about me and Heero* 

"Did you break up with Heero?" *I hope he did* 

"Yes." *Damn I knew she would ask* 

"Oh how sad." *haha yeah right he's all mine now* 

"Yeah I know but the good news is..." *I know she's thinking evil* 

"There's good news?!" *Uh oh there goes my plans* 

"I get to be with Wufei." *Wufei is gonna be happy about this* 

"Oh that's cool." *Bummer I knew it was too good to be true* 

"What's wrong Artie?" *I hope I didn't hurt her* 

"Oh nothing." *Yes there is something wrong* 

"Oh well, I'll leave you alone Duo." 

She got up and walks toward the door. 

"I'll see you at Rei's sleep over Artie." 

She turned around and smiled, "I hope you and Wufei make it." 

She opened the door, walked out, and closed the door behind her. 

After she left I just stood there thinking *I hope it works out between me and Wufei* 

Then I walked over to the phone and dialed Wufei's number. 

Ring... ring..... ring... ring.... click... Sorry I'm not home right now but if you leave a message I'll call you back well that depends on if I like you or not... beep. 

"Um hey Wufei, it's me Duo, when you get in call me." 

Now to change my message. 

I put the phone and then hit the record button on my answering message. 

"Well if the phone rings for a real long time that means I'm not home or I must be somewhere else but anyways leave a message oh yeah if I like you I'll call back if I don't you get the idea buh bye. 

After I recorded the message, I walked around my room then I decided to go get something to eat. 

*But first to jump in the shower* 

A few minutes later I got out, dried up, got my pants and walked around some more by then my tummy was yelling at me *FEED ME FEED ME YOU BASTARD* 

So I grabbed my shirt and my keys and out the door I went. 

I walked down the stairs, walked past the couple that was always making out at the same time every evening; I got to my car, opened the door and climbed inside. 

I turned on the car and cranked up the music. It was playing Rob Zombie- "Living Dead Girl", and I put on my bad ass sunglasses. 

I backed up and then drove to get something to eat. 

I stopped at a red light, then I looked at who was parked next to me, I pulled down my sunglasses to see who it was... it was Rei in her black Jeep Wrangler with the top down she looked so sexy in it. 

She was wearing a red tube top with a short, black, leather, mini-skirt, some bad ass knee high boots and some bad ass sunglasses. 

*Damn she looked good* 

Then the light turned green and she sped away. 

I turned at the corner and slapped myself for thinking and having perverted thoughts about Rei. 

I parked at the Café la Tea owned by Quatre. 

I stepped into the Café and saw Heero and Wufei drinking tea, but of course. 

*What the hell?! Heero and Wufei drinking tea together?* 

I walked toward them and sat down next to Wufei. 

Heero looked at me and gave me his famous look of Death. 

I heard the door open cause the door has a bell on it. 

Then Rei walks in, and everyone turns around…they were staring in awe. 

Rei walked passed everybody and their jaws dropped to the floor and most of the married men's wives slapped them really really hard with their purses. 

Finally Rei sat down next Heero and asked, "Is it hot in here or is it just me." 

Heero replied, "It's you babe." *Oh yeah I got her now* 

Rei was shocked by his response. 

Then Rei blushed all the way down to her toes. 

Then Wufei and I had left for the bathroom unexpectedly. 

While Wufei and I were in the bathroom we decided to smoke out. 

"This is some good shit Wufei." 

"You think so." 

"Oh yeah." 

Then we came out and when we did they were gone, "Well I guess they decided to hit the sheets huh." 

Wufei tried to get his shit together, "I guess so man." 

Then we walked out of Café la Tea. 

After a while Kat went into the bathroom, "What the hell is that smell?" 

"Hey what do you wanna do now?" 

"I don't know." 

So we drove around town laughing at shit that wasn't even funny. 

We did that for a couple hours then decided to call it quits. 

Since we were so high I decided to just drive to my house and we crashed there. 


	6. Sleep Over Chap 6

^October 31^ Rei's Sleep over Time to get freaky and down 'n' dirty 

^Rei's Pov.^ 

I woke up early and remembered my sleep over was today, so I called everyone up. 

I decided to call Duo first. 

Ring... ring.... ring.... ring... click. 

"Hello." *Man, whoever it is, I hope they go to hell for waking me up* 

"Hey it's me Rei, did I wake you?" *I hope Duo doesn't get mad* 

"Yes you did." *Well duh you woke me up* 

"Good, I need to tell you something." *Goodie he's not mad* 

"What... and make it good." *What the fuck does she need to tell me* 

"Ok I will, I moved up the time of the sleep over." *I hope I'm not out of line here* 

"Oh.... then what time did you decide on?" *She moved the time why* 

"Its 5:00 p.m. is that too early?" *I hope not* 

"No that's good.... do you want me to tell the others." *she probably wants me too* 

"Sure all you need is Quatre and Artie." 

"Ok well, see you at 5 then.'' *cause I'm mister nice guy* 

''Ok cool, buh bye." 

I hung up the phone and rolled on my side, "Wake up Heero." 

He just laid there on his side doing nothing, but laying there. 

I reached over and shook him a little bit. 

"I'm awake." *how about I roll over and kill you with my pillow* 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yep." *Don't get angry… that will be bad* 

I got up and walked over to the bathroom. *I wonder if he enjoyed that hot night of kinky sex as much as I did* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^Duo's pov^ 

I laid back down for awhile then rolled over and grabbed the phone and I dialed Quatre's number. 

Ring.... ring... ring.... ring... click. 

"Hello." 

"Wakie wakie Kat.... anyways what's going on?" *kitty cat hehehe* 

"Nothing much." *I was sleeping damn you Duo* ----- ^_^;) 

"Cool... well anyways, Rei moved the time up to 5:00 instead. That cool with you?" 

"Umm yeah, that sounds good." *I wanna go back to sleep* 

"Ok pal well, I gotta call Artie and tell her so… I'll see ya later dude." *see ya kitty* 

"Ok dude bye." 

I hung up the phone, then picked it back up and dialed Artie's number. 

Ring... ring... ring... ring... click. 

"Hello." *I wonder what's on the TV. at the moment* 

"Hey good lookin." *I want some pie* 

"Oh hey the love of my life... what's up?" *love of my life, oh yeah* 

"Well just that Rei's moved the time to 5:00." *why so early* 

"That's cool... well (yawn) I'll see ya later handsome." *well he is handsome… my little prince* 

"See ya later hottie." *well she is kinda hot* 

I heard a laugh before she hung up the phone. 

I hung up the phone and laid on my back again. 

I rolled on my side and looked at the clock. 

3:00 p.m. 

*I still got 2 hours to do something... I wonder* 

Then the phone rang; I picked it up. 

"Hello." 

"Hey Duo, it's me Wufei." 

"Oh hey buddy, what's up?" 

"Oh nothing. I'm bored. Wanna do something?" 

"Okie. What did you have in mind?" 

"Oh nothing special." 

"Well I guess we'll just go out and have some fun, huh?" 

"Yeah... having a plan is kinda boring.'' 

"That's for sure." 

"Well I guess I should get in the shower." 

"Yeah you should. I can smell you over the telephone." 

"Hey!" *That wasn't nice* 

"I'm just kiddin, well I'll let you go... bye." 

"Buh bye." 

I hung up the phone, and then got up to jump in the shower. 

*That wasn't nice of him to say that* ~_~ 


	7. SleepOver Chap 7

^An hour later^ *Wufei's Pov*   

I pulled up in my black Camaro and saw Duo sitting on his car smokin some weed.   

 "Hey Duo come on!   We don't have much time before Rei's silly sleep over!   "   

 "Yeah Yeah.''   

 He jumped off his car and flicked the joint into the trash can.   

 *I wish I could do that instead of missing it all the time*                                                     

Duo jumped in and we drove off.                                  

"So what should we do in such little time?"                                              

"Hey lets see how  Heero's doing."                                  

When I stopped  at  the red  light and looked at Duo, he looked like he was going to jump out of the car.                                                                            

"What's wrong with that… you know you two have to make-up sometime cause you two are going to have to sleep in the same house."                                                                                                             

"I know"       

"So let's just drop by and say hi… ok?"                                       

"O.k."      

So we drove up to Heero's work and got out of the car… well I did anyway, as for Duo, he just sat there, so I had to walk to the other side of the car and drag him out.   

Once I got out of the car, I heard laughing.                                                    

I turned around to see who it was… it was Heero.                                                  

*Heero laughing?!... he must be sick*                                  

"Can we go now?" Duo whined.       

"No Duo we can't."   

*I wonder what he's so afraid of*   

"Duo don't worry. I'm going to be with you ok?"                                           

He looked at me and smiled, "O.k."                                  

When he built enough courage, we walked toward Heero.   

 " T h a t   w a s   p r e t t y   g o o d   W u f e i . . .   t r y i n g   to   d r a g   D u o   o u t   o f   t h e   c a r . "   

 D u o   j u s t   s t o o d   i t   l o o k e d   l i k e   h e   w a s   t r y i n g   t o   b a c k   a w a y .   I   g r a b b e d   h i s   a r m .   

 W h e n   I   l o o k e d   b a c k ,   i t   l o o k e d   l i k e   H e e r o   w a s   f r o w n i n g .   

 * D a m n   t h i s   i s   g e t t i n g   w e i r d *   

 " W e l l ,   w e   j u s t   c a m e   h e r e   t o   s a y   h i . "   

 " O h . . .   I   w a s   j u s t   g e t t i n g   o f f   f o r   m y   l u n c h   b r e a k .   Y o u   s u r e   y o u   c a n ' t   s t a y ? "   

 " I ' m   n o t   s u r e   D u o   c a n   s t a n d   t o   b e   h e r e   a n y   l o n g e r . "   

 H e e r o   j u s t   f r o w n e d .   

 I   t u r n e d   b a c k   t o   D u o   w h o   h a d   g o t t e n   o u t   o f   m y   g r a s p .   

 " D a m n   y o u   D u o . . .   I ' l l   b e   r i g h t   b a c k . "   

 ' ' O k . "   

 I   t u r n e d   a r o u n d   a n d   w a l k e d   t o w a r d   D u o   w h o   w a s   l o o k i n g   f o r   s o m e t h i n g   i n   m y   

 t r u n k .   

 " W h a t   a r e   y o u   d o i n g . "   

 D u o   s t o o d   a n d   h a d   h i s   s c y t h e   i n   h i s   h a n d s .   

 " W h a t   t h e   H E L L   i s   t h a t   d o i n g   i n   m y   c a r ! "   

 D u o   s a i d   n o t h i n g   a n d   j u s t   w a l k e d   p a s s e d   m e   a n d   w a l k e d   t o w a r d   H e e r o .   

 * U h   o h   w h a t ' s   h e   g o n n a   d o   w i t h   t h a t *   

 I   t u r n e d   a r o u n d   a n d   r a n   a f t e r   D u o . . .   w h e n   I   r e a c h e d   h i m ,   h e   w a s   j u s t   s t a n d i n g   t h e r e .   

 " Y o u r   n o t   g o i n g   k i l l   a n y b o d y   w i t h   t h a t   a r e   y o u . "   

 D u o   l o o k e d   a t   m e   s t r a n g e .   

 " O k   s t o p   l o o k i n g   a t   m e   l i k e   t h a t &   Y o u ' r e   s c a r i n g   m e . "   

 D u o   l o o k e d   b a c k   a t   H e e r o   w h o   w a s   j u s t   s t a n d i n g   t h e r e   a c t i n g   l i k e   n o t h i n g   w a s   

 h a p p e n i n g .   

 * o o   I ' m   m i s t e r   m a c h o !   I ' m   n o t   a f r a i d   o f   a n y t h i n g !   H e e r o ,   s o m e t i m e s   I   w i s h   I   c o u l d   k i l l   y o u   m y s e l f *   

 I   m u s t   s t o p   t h i n k i n g   t h a t   w a y .   

 D u o   j u s t   t o o k   H e e r o ' s   h a n d   a n d   p u t   t h e   s c y t h e   i n   h i s   h a n d .   

 * W h y   d i d   h e   d o   t h a t *   

 " Y o u   d o n ' t   w a n t   i t   a n y m o r e ? "   

 " N o   I   j u s t   w a n t   y o u   t o   h a v e   i t . "   

 " T h a n x   D u o . "   

 " W e l l   d o n ' t   f o r g e t   a b o u t   R e i ' s   p a r t y   o k . "   

 " I   w o n ' t   j u s t   t e l l   h e r   I ' l l   b e   a   l i t t l e   l a t e . "   

 " O k   w e l l   s e e   y o u   l a t e r . "   

 D u o   w a l k e d   o f f   a n d   I   f o l l o w e d .   

 * T h i s   r a t e s   a   1 0   o n   m y   w e i r d   s h i t - o   m e t e r *   

 W e   g o t   i n   t h e   c a r   a n d   d r o v e   a w a y .   

 A s   I   d r o v e   I   l o o k e d   a t   t h e   c l o c k   i t   s a i d   4 : 3 0 .   

 " W e   g o t   3 0   m i n u t e s   s t i l l . "   

 " R e a l l y ? "   

 " Y e p . . .   m a y b e   w e   s h o u l d   g e t   o u r   s t u f f   r e a d y . "   

 " Y e a h   w e   s h o u l d . "   

 S o   I   t u r n e d   a r o u n d   a n d   d r o v e   t o   D u o ' s   h o u s e .   

 I   d r o v e   u p   t h e   d r i v e w a y   a n d   h e   g o t   o u t .  " I ' l l   c a l l   b e f o r e   I   p i c k   y o u   u p   o k . "   

 " O k . . .   s e e   y a . ' '   

 H e   c l o s e d   t h e   d o o r ,   w a l k e d   u p   t o   h i s   d o o r   a n d   o p e n e d   i t .   

 I   s a t   t h e r e   f o r   a w h i l e   a n d   t h e n   I   b a c k e d   u p   a n d   d r o v e   h o m e .   

 @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @   

 ^ D u o ' s   P o v ^   

 I   c l o s e d   t h e   d o o r   a n d   w a l k e d   o v e r   t o   m y   r o o m   a n d   g o t   m y   b a c k p a c k .   

 I   o p e n e d   i t   u p   a n d   t h e n   w a l k e d   t o   m y   c l o s e t   a n d   p u l l e d   o u t   s o m e   c l o t h e s   a n d   t h r e w   t h e m   o n   m y   b e d .   

 T h e n   I   w a l k e d   o v e r   t o   m y   d r e s s e r   d r a w   a n d   p u l l e d   o u t   s o m e   b o x e r s   * h e h e   m y   d e a t h s c y t h e   b o x e r s *   

 A f t e r   I   p u l l e d   t h e m   o u t   I   t h r e w   t h e m   o n   t h e   b e d .   

 I   s t o o d   t h e r e   f o r   a   m i n u t e   j u s t   l o o k i n g   a t   m y   p i l e   o f   c l o t h e s .   

 T h e n   I   f i n a l l y   s t a r t e d   p u t t i n g   c l o t h e s   t o g e t h e r   t h e n   t h e   p h o n e   r a n g   * g o d d a m n   i t *   

 I   w a l k e d   o v e r   t o   t h e   p h o n e   a n d   p i c k e d   i t ,   " H e l l o . "   

 " H e y   i t s   m e   W u f e i   y o u   r e a d y   y e t . "   

 " U m m . . . .   k i n d a . "   

 " S h o u l d   I   p i c k   y o u   u p   t h e n . "   

 I   s c r a t c h e d   m y   n e c k ,   " W e l l   I ' m   n o t   r e a d y   s o   I ' l l   j u s t   d r i v e   m y s e l f   t h e r e   o k . "   

 ' ' O k   s e e   y a   t h e r e . . .   b y e . "   

 " B y e . "   

 I   f i n i s h e d   p u t t i n g   t h e   r e s t   o f   m y   c l o t h e s   i n   m y   b a c k p a c k   a n d   I   h e a d e d   o u t   t h e   d o o r .   

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   

 ^ Q u a t r e ' s   P o v ^   

 * I   k n o w   i t s   b e e n   a   l o n g   t i m e   s i n c e   I   w r o t e   a b o u t   T r o w a   a n d   K a t   b u t   j u s t   t h i n k   t h a t   t h e y   h a v e   b e e n   d o i n g   s t u f f *   

 I   h a d   j u s t   r e m e m b e r e d   R e i ' s   s l e e p   o v e r   w a s   t o d a y   s o   I   w a l k e d   o v e r   t o   T r o w a   a n d   t o l d   h i m   w e   n e e d e d   t o   g e t   r e a d y .   

 H e   n o d d e d   a n d   g o t   u p .   

 W e   w a l k e d   o v e r   t o   o u r   r o o m   a n d   g o t   o u r   c l o t h e s   a n d   t h e   o t h e r   n e c e s s a r y   t h i n g s   t h a t   w e   n e e d e d .   

 W h e n   w e   f i n i s h e d   w e   g o t   o u r   b a g s   a n d   t h r e w   t h e m   i n   t h e   c a r   a n d   d r o v e   o f f   t h e   R e i ' s   p l a c e .   

 W h e n   w e   f i n a l l y   g o t   t h e r e ,   D u o   a n d   W u f e i   w e r e   t a l k i n g   t o   R e i .   

 I   g o t   o u t   a n d   w e n t   u p   t o   t h e m ,   " H e y   y o u   g u y s   w h a t ' s   u p . "   

 D u o   t u r n e d   a r o u n d ,   " N o t   m u c h   K a t   o l '   b u d d y . "   

 I   s t o o d   t h e r e   a n d   l o o k e d   a t   h i m ,   " A r e   y o u   s a y i n g   I ' m   o l d ? "   

 D u o   t h r e w   u p   h i s   h a n d s   i n   d e f e n s e ,   " N o   K a t   I ' m   n o t   s a y i n g   y o u r   o l d . . . "   

 I   s m i l e d ,   " I   w a s   j u s t   m e s s i n g   w i t h   y o u   D u o . "   

 D u o   s m i l e d   b a c k .   

 T h e n   T r o w a   c a m e   u p ,   " H e y   g u y s . "   

 " H e y   T r o w a . "   D u o   s a i d   w i t h   a   s m i l e .   

 W u f e i   a n d   R e i   j u s t   s t o o d   t h e r e .   

 " W h e n ' s   H e e r o   g o n n a   b e   h e r e ? ' '   

 " I   t o l d   y o u   h e ' s   g o n n a   b e   l a t e . ' '   D u o   s a i d   t r y i n g   n o t   t o   r a i s e   h i s   v o i c e .   

 T h e n   w e   h e a r d   a   c a r   d r i v e   u p .   

 * I   w o n d e r   i f   t h a t ' s   H e e r o   n o w *   

 T h e   c a r   d r o v e   u p ,   s a t   t h e r e   f o r   a   w h i l e ,   t h e n   H e e r o   s t e p p e d   o u t .   

 I   t u r n e d   t o   s e e   R e i ' s   e x p r e s s i o n ;   s h e   h a d   a   s m i l e   t h a t   t o l d   m e   s h e   w a s   u p   t o   n o   g o o d .   

 " H e y   g u y s   s o r r y   I ' m   l a t e . "   

 " O h   i t s   n o t   a   p r o b l e m   H e e r o   a t   l e a s t   y o u   c a m e . "   R e i   s a i d   w i t h   a   c h a r m i n g   a n d   w i t h   s o m e   d r e a m i n e s s   i n   h e r   v o i c e .   

 " W e l l   a t   l e a s t   y o u r   n o t   m a d . "   H e e r o   s a i d   w i t h   a   l o o k   o n   h i s   f a c e   t h a t   m a d e   m e   s h i v e r .   

 H e   w a l k e d   u p   a n d   s t o o d   r i g h t   n e x t   t o   D u o .   

 I   l o o k e d   a t   W u f e i   f o r   a   r e a c t i o n   h e   d i d n ' t   h a v e   o n e . . .   n o   w a i t   I   s e n s e   j e a l o u s y .   

 R e i   s p o k e   u p ,   I   g u e s s   s h e   c o u l d n ' t   s t a n d   t o   s e e   t h e m   s o   c l o s e .   

 " W e l l   g u y s   g e t   y o u r   s t u f f   a n d   g e t   s e t t l e d   L i t a   m a d e   s o m e   f o o d . "   

 " D i d   I   h e a r   f o o d ! "   

 W e   a l l   r o l l e d   o u r   e y e s   * T h e r e   g o e s   D u o   a g a i n   w i t h   t h e   f o o d   t h i n g   h e ' s   a l w a y s   h u n g r y *   

 S o   w e   a l l   w a l k e d   b a c k   t o   o u r   c a r s   a n d   g o t   o u r   s t u f f   a n d   m a r c h e d   o u r   b u t t s   i n s i d e .   

 W e   p u t   o u r   b a g s   d o w n   a n d   w e   s t a r t e d   t o   s m e l l   t h e   f o o d   c o o k i n g .   

 * M M M   f o o d   I ' m   s t a r v e d *   

 R e i   c a m e   b a c k   a n d   t o l d   u s   t h e   f o o d   w o u l d   b e   r e a d y   i n   a   f e w   m i n s .   

 S o   w e   d e c i d e d   t o   s i t   d o w n .   

 T r o w a   w i t h   m e ,   W u f e i   b y   h i m s e l f ,   a n d   D u o   a n d   H e e r o   s a t   k i n d a   c l o s e   t o g e t h e r .   

 I   t h i n k   H e e r o   w a s   t r y i n g   t o   g e t   c l o s e   t o   D u o   a n d   D u o   w a s   s c o o t i n g   a w a y   I   c a n   u n d e r s t a n d   w h y . . .   m a n   t h e y   b r o k e   m a y b e   t h a t ' s   w h y   D u o ' s   s c o o t i n g   a w a y .   

 R e i   c a m e   b a c k   o u t   a n d   t o l d   u s   t h e   f o o d   w a s   r e a d y   a n d   f o r   u s   t o   j u s t   s i t   s t i l l .   

 A f t e r   a   f e w   m i n s   s h e   c a m e   o u t   a n d   g a v e   u s   o u r   f o o d   a n d   w e   a t e   i t   l i k e   w i l d   a n i m a l s .   

 " M a n   t h i s   i s   g r e a t   w h a t   u s   i t ? "   D u o   a s k e d   s t u f f i n g   h i s   f a c e .   

 " I t ' s   n o o d l e s   m i x e d   w i t h   mayo ,   t u n a ,   a n d   p e a s . "   

 " W o w   I   w a n t   t h i s   r e c i p e . "   I   s a i d   t r y i n g   n o t   t o   e a t   l i k e   a   p i g .   

 " Y o u   s h o u l d   K a t   t h i s   i s   g r e a t . ' '   - - - d u o   

 I   l o o k e d   u p   a n d   s a w   t h a t   H e e r o   h a d   s c o o t e d   c l o s e r   t o   D u o   a n d   D u o   w a s n ' t   e v e n   p a y i n g   a t t e n t i o n .   

 W h e n   w e   f i n i s h e d   o u r   m e a l   w e   w e r e   s t u f f e d   s o   a l l   o f   u s   j u s t   l a i d   a g a i n s t   s o m e t h i n g   a n d   t o o k   a   n a p .   

 I   l o o k e d   u p   i n   t i m e   t o   s e e   H e e r o   a n d   D u o   k i s s i n g .   

 I   l o o k e d   o v e r   t o   s e e   W u f e i ' s   r e a c t i o n . . . .   n o t h i n g   a t   a l l . . .   ( l a u g h s   a   l i t t l e )   h e ' s   a s l e e p .   

 * Well good   I   don't   w a n t   a n y b o d y   getting   h u r t *  


	8. SleepOver Chap 8

^After our little naps^ ^Duo's Pov.^ 

I woke up to the sound of a doorbell. 

Rei walked up to the door and opened it. 

"Hey Artie." 

"Oh hey sorry I'm late I just had to pick up Ryoohki from the vet." 

"Oh that's ok... hey you want anything to eat?'' 

"Na I already ate." 

"Okie... well come on in... everyone's in the living-room." 

Artie walked in and I heard a meow too. 

"Hey you brought Ryoohki with you?" 

"Yeah I didn't want to leave' em by himself." 

"Well he's welcome here too." 

Artie walked into the living room and sat her stuff down. 

I smiled at the way she was dressed. 

She had a black short skirt, a black button-down with ruffled sleeves, and she had on some bad ass black boots. 

*Black looks very nice on her* 

Rei walked in while everyone else woke up. 

I looked over at Kat and Trowa to see their reactions.... Kat had a look on his face that meant he was speechless or something, like its hard to describe it, and on the other hand, Trowa just looked her over and looked away… *well well Trowa's very into Kat if he won't look at a girl for a long time* 

Then I looked over at Heero to see his reaction... all he had was a look of uncertainness and I guess he didn't care how she was dressed cause he looked away after a while. 

Then Wufei all he had was a look of a guy who didn't care what you dressed like and didn't care what you were like but my guess is he didn't care how she dressed like he said before, "If she wants to dress like that then let her." 

I looked back to see her just sitting on the couch looking at me. 

"Well hey Artie." 

"Hey Duo." 

I was about to get up but Ryoohki had to just jump on me and start licking my face. 

"Aww how cute she likes you." Rei said with a smile on her face. 

I got Ryoohki off of me long enough to get up, then I walked to Artie, and told her I wanted to talk to her outside. 

She got up and we walked out. 

We stepped out on to Rei's balcony. 

"So how's it going?'' 

"Just peachy." 

"Just peachy that's all?" 

"Well.... I got fired from my job, my mom won't take me back, I got kicked out of my apt, and I don't know how I'm going to pay for Oki's vet bill." 

I walked up to her and hugged her, "You can stay at my house if you want and I'll find you a job if you want me too." 

"You don't have to do that." 

"I wanna help you out... I don't you want you to be sad.... smile for me please." 

She smiled, "Thanx Duo you're the best." 

We stood there still hugging... then Artie spoke up. 

"But hey aren't you and Heero together or something?" 

"Not anymore... I'm kinda with Wufei." 

"You two make a better couple.'' 

"You think so." 

"Yeah.'' 

As we stood there it was getting chilly out here; I could feel Artie shiver a little. 

"We should go back inside." 

"Okie dokie." 

So we walked back inside and when we got back to the living room everyone was looking at us weird. 

"What?!" 

"Oh nothing Duo." Wufei said with a calm voice. 

I could see everyone was awake and was sitting on the couch. 

"So when's the party gonna start?'' I said to try to liven things up. 

"Well let's see.... Quatre?" 

"Here." 

"Trowa." 

"Here.'' 

"Wufei.'' 

"Here." 

"Heero." 

He rolled his eyes, "here.'' 

"Duo.'' 

''Here... I think.'' 

"Artie." 

"Here.'' 

"Lita." 

"Here." 

"Ryoohki." 

"You can just call him Oki." 

"Ok." 

"Meow." 

"Lita?" 

"Yes." 

I turned around to see who it was and there she stood... she was about my height maybe taller, she had an apron on *She's been cleaning and cooking I guess*, she had the most beautiful brown-colored hair *Man its pretty*. She's beautiful I thought in my sick little mind. Well she's not as pretty as Artie but close enough. 

"Oh that's who you are... you're the one who called Kat right?" 

"Yep." 

*Her smile's pretty too* 

I turned around, "Hey Kat bring any." 

He looked at me, "Well I didn't think they would want any.'' 

"Kat you're always seen with it..." 

"Yeah yeah I know." 

"Well I guess you'll have to go a night without." 

Kat jumped, "I can't do it... I need it." 

"Well go get it man... I don't want you going mad on us." 

So Kat grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. 

"What was that about?" Rei asked. 

"He's a tea manic Rei he can't go a couple mins. without it or he's go crazy." 

I demonstrate, "I'll destroy everything muhahaha." 

Everyone laughed. 

"Hey Duo that's exactly how he does it." Heero said with a smile. 

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang and Rei went to answer it. 

"Well Hello.... you are?" 

"I'm Mina, Artie's friend." 

"Ah I see." 

"Hey Artie your friend's here." 

Artie looked up, "Huh, my friend?" 

"Yeah well she said she was your friend." 

"What's her name?" 

"It's Mina." 

Artie got up and walked to the door. 

"Hey Mina come on in." 

I heard Rei close the door and they walked back into the living room. 

Artie looked happy finally. 

Then we heard the door open again and Kat ran in, "I got it." 

"Way to go Kat." 

"Hey Duo come with me to the kitchen." 

"Ok." 

So we went in and he started making the tea, 

Lita turned around, "Oh so you think you own the kitchen now." 

"Yes." Kat said with a triumphant voice. 

"I don't think so mister." Lita said with a hand on her hip. 

I just stood there for a minute not moving or doing anything, I decided to leave them. 

I walked into the living room and saw Artie talking to Mina, Trowa was talking to Wufei and Rei was making out with Heero. 

I decided to make an entrance, "Hey you guys when's the party gonna start?" 

Rei stopped making out with Heero, "Well I'll go get the sleeping bags." 

"Sleeping bags hmm interesting." 

"Yes we will have the party outside under the covered part." 

"Okie dokie Rei." 

So we all went outside and sat down. 

"This ought to be interesting." I said looking around. 

Rei came out with the sleeping bags and threw them at us. 

I heard an "Ow" from Artie and Mina. 

When we got settled Kat brought out the tea. 

We all got a cup *I think I tasted something in here* 

Kat sat down next to Trowa. 

"Is everyone comfortable?" 

"Yep." everyone said in unison. 

Rei sat down, "Anyone have something for us to do?" 

"I do." 

Everyone groaned. 

"Hey at least I got an idea." 

"What is it?" 

"Do you have any alcohol?" 

"Yes." 

"Go get it." 

"Why?" 

"Its more fun if everyone gets drunk hey well poor it in our tea." 

"Sounds good to me." Kat said with a smile. 

Rei got up to get it... a couple minutes she came back and gave it to me. 

"So what is your game?" 

"Well its like this when someone says something they never done but if someone in the group has done it you take a drink and well go around the group... got it?" 

"Yep." everyone said in unison. 

"I'll be the refiller." Rei said. 

"Ok." 

"Who wants to go first?'' 

"Me." Artie said raising her hand high. 

"Go for it." 

"Ok I've never run into a door before." 

Both Kat and I got our cups and drank. 

And Rei refilled them. 

"That's funny." Trowa said laughing. 

"Next." 

"I've never piloted a Gundam." --- Mina 

All of the pilots, Rei and Artie grabbed their cups and drank. 

"That was planned." ------- Duo 

Rei refilled the cups. 

"I've never run away to join a circus." ---- Kat

Trowa grabbed his cup and drank. 

"I didn't run away." 

"Uh huh sure." --- Artie 

"I've never self destructed." ---- Duo 

Heero and Kat went for their cups and drank. 

"Mm good." --- Kat 

"I've never called myself the 'god of death'." -- Heero

I looked at him then grabbed my cup and drank. 

"I've never had the urge to kill Relena." 

Heero and Rei went for their cups and drank. 

"Well I've never named my Gundam." -- Duo

Wufei went for his cup and drank. 

"So what if it's named." 

"Well I've never gone totally crazy and took the wing on a destroying rampage." -- Rei

Kat just stared at him then grabbed the cup and chugged it. 

"Whoo Kat take it easy." ----- Trowa 

*clears his throat* "Well I've never pointed a gun at someone." --- Kat

"Liar." ----- Artie 

Everyone grabbed theirs cup except Mina, Kat, and Wufei. 

"Ok back to me so you better listen." ---Mina 

"By jove I think she's drunk." ------ Duo 

"Anyways I've never screwed someone of the same sex." -Mina 

Heero, Duo, Kat, and Trowa grabbed their cups and chugged. 

"Well I've never killed someone that was important." -- Artie 

Heero grabbed his cup and chugged. 

"I didn't know." 

"That's true." -- Kat 

"Anyways... I've never wore shorts that cut off my circulation." -- Duo 

Heero gave me a look and grabbed his cup and drank… so did Artie and Rei. 

"Well I've never wore a priest outfit." -- Heero 

I laughed, grabbed my cup, and drank. 

"Well I've never danced around in my boxers." --- Trowa 

*By this time everyone was getting drunk especially Trowa, Kat, Heero, and me* 

Artie, Heero, Kat and I grabbed our cups and drank. 

"Heero?!" 

"I was drunk." 

"Not that lame excuse." ---- Artie 

"But it's funny to know that Heero's done that." 

"Well I've never jumped into a pool naked." -- Mina

Everyone grabbed their cups and drank. 

"Hmm that's interesting." --- Duo 

"What is?" --- Kat 

"Wufei skinny dipping." 

"Ah yes very." --- Kat 

"Anyways I've never tied my hands together." -- Wufei 

I grabbed my cup and drank. 

"How did that happen?" -- Artie 

"Well I had just woken up and I had my robe on and I wanted to tie it but as I tied it I accidentally tied my hands together then Wufei walks in and starts laughing. I'm not a morning person." 

"I can tell." ---- Artie 

"Well I've never gotten drunk to the point I'd do anybody." -- Rei 

Kat and I grabbed our cups and drank. 

"Kat?!" 

Kat looked at Trowa, "That was a long time ago." 

"Ok good." 

"Back to me yay... well hmm I've never slept with a stuffed animal." - Mina 

Artie, Kat, Rei, me, and even Wufei grabbed our drinks and drank. 

"What were the names?" -- Mina 

"I named my Tippy." --- Artie 

"Mine was Billy." --- Kat 

"Mine was Heero." -- Rei 

"That figures." --- Artie 

"My was Deathscythe." --- Duo 

"What a name for a stuffed animal." --- Mina 

"Mine was Nataku." -- Wufei 

"That's another weird name." -- Mina 

"That's what he calls his Gundam." ---Kat 

"Ah ok."--- Mina 

"Okie dokie um well I've never tried not to kill someone." --- Artie 

Heero grabbed his drink. 

Everyone laughed. 

"Hmm well I've never done anything in my Gundam besides pilot it." -- Wufei

Heero, Artie, Rei and Kat grabbed their drinks. 

"What the hell were you people doing in there?" -- Mina 

"Well I've umm... uh..." -- Heero 

"Go on Heero." -- Rei 

"Well I've had sex with Rei." 

My mouth dropped open, "You little... oh never mind." 

"Remember Duo you're not with him anymore." (Wufei) 

"Oh yeah I forgot." 

"Well I've had sex with Duo." 

I looked up and smiled, "I remember that." 

Heero looked up and glared at Artie. 

"And what are you looking at?"-- Artie 

"Nothing." 

"Then stop glaring at me." 

Heero stopped glaring at her. 

"And Kat what little naughty thing did you do in your Gundam?" 

"Well I watched a porno." --- Kat 

Everyone's mouth dropped open. 

"What?!" 

"Kat was that porno with you in it or other people?" 

"Nope it was with me and Trowa." 

Everyone fainted and you could hear Trowa laughing. 

After awhile I got up and so did everyone else. 

"Well that was interesting." -- Duo 

"I'm gonna have nightmares now." --Mina 

Everyone laughed. 

I looked at my watch it was almost midnight. 

"It's almost midnight you guys." 

"Really?" -- everyone said in unison. 

"Yep." 

"Wow." -- Artie. 

"Hey Duo where's the stash." 

"In the trunk, why?" 

Wufei winked at me. 

"Ok I'll go get it." 

"What's he gonna get?" 

"He's gonna get some weed." 

"oo goodie something for the mind."--- Artie 

Wufei came back and we passed out the joints and lit 'em. 

"I wonder who's gonna end up sleeping with each other." (Me) 

"Define sleeping with."(Rei) 

"Well no sex." (Me) 

"Ah ok." (Rei) 

"Well I know one couple." (Mina) 

"Who's that?" (Me) 

"Kat and Trowa." (Mina) 

"Hey Wuffy why don't you talk." (Me) 

"I dunno." 

Artie bust out laughing "Wuffy what a cute name." 

"Don't laugh at me Onna." 

Artie stopped laughing, "Sorry Wuffy." 

Wufei got up, walked over to Artie, dragged her off her sleeping bag, and tackled her. 

Everyone turned back around, "So what's up." (Me) 

"The sky." (Kat) 

"Oh yeah." (Mina) 

"Preeeetty." (Kat) 

"What a beauty." (Trowa) 

Wufei and Artie finally stopped fighting and they joined us. 

"Did you two have fun?" (Me) 

They didn't say anything. 

"Oook." (Me) 

Rei yawned. 

"You tired." (Wufei) 

"This stuff makes me sleepy." 

"Well go to sleep." (Heero) 

"I don't wanna sleep by myself." 

"All right already" (Heero) 

So they dragged her sleeping bag into a corner and fell asleep. 

"How cute." (Trowa) 

"Yeah, yeah." (Kat) 

"I think I'll turn in too." (Artie) 

"Oh come on Artie." (Me) 

"Nah I'm tired." (Artie) 

"Ok." (Me) 

Artie dragged her bag off and went to sleep. 

"Hey Duo go over there." (Wuffy) 

"How come." 

"Cause I want you too." 

"Ok... oyasumi nasai." 

"Oyasumi nasai Duo." (Kat, Trowa, and Wuffy) 

I crawled over there and slipped in with her.  
Wufei got cumfy and fell asleep. 

"Night Wufei." 

"Night." 

Kat and Trowa went to sleep too. 

Artie looked at me, "Oh hey Duo." 

"Hey." 

Artie curled up to me and went to sleep. 

*its gonna be a cold night but with her it's gonna be a warm night* 


	9. The Final Chapter

^ R e i ' s   P O V ^   ^ t h e   n e x t   d a y ^   

 W h e n   H e e r o   a n d   I   w o k e   u p ,   e v e r y o n e   w a s   a s l e e p .   

 " W h a t   t i m e   i s   i t ?   A r e   y o u   u p ? "   * i f   y o u ' r e   n o t   I ' l l   s l a p   y o u ;   t h a t ' l l   w a k e   y o u   u p *   

 " Y e a h   I ' m   u p & .   I   d u n n o . . .   I   d o n ' t   w e a r   a   w a t c h .   E v e r y o n e ' s   s t i l l   a s l e e p & "   * I ' v e   b e e n   u p & I   c a n ' t   s l e e p   o n   t h e   f l o o r *   

 " I ' m   s u r p r i s e d   y o u ' r e   u p &   I   c a n ' t   s l e e p   o n   t h e   f l o o r "   * g o d ,   e v e r y o n e   e l s e   l o o k s   s o   c u t e   a s l e e p & l i k e   l i t t l e   k i d s &   I ' m   g o n n a   p u k e *   

 " H e y   R e i ,   y o u   w a n n a   g o   i n s i d e   a n d   w a t c h   T V ? "   * w a n n a   g o   i n s i d e   a n d   m a k e o u t ? *   

 " S u r e &   s o m e o n e   c a n   g e t   t i r e d   o f   w a t c h i n g   W u f e i   d r o o l & "   * a n d   s e e i n g   t h a t   l i t t l e   s n o t   b u b b l e   c o m e   o u t   o f   D u o ' s   n o s e & *   

 W h e n   w e   g o t   i n s i d e ,   w e   w e n t   s t r a i g h t   t o   m y   r o o m &   I   h a v e   c a b l e   i n   t h e r e .   I   l o o k e d   o v e r   a t   H e e r o   a n d   f o r   s o m e   s t r a n g e   r e a s o n ,   h e   w a s   l o o k i n g   t h r o u g h   m y   d r a w e r s .   

 " U m &   H e e r o &   w h a t   a r e   y a   l o o k i n '   f o r ? "   

 " O h   n o t h i n g & "   * h e   p u l l s   o u t   a   r e d   l i t t l e   s k i m p y   n i t e - t i m e   t h i n g y   u s e d   t o   t u r n   p p l   o n   f o r   s e x   ( I   f o r g e t   w h a t   i t ' s   c a l l e d ) *   

 " N o & "   

 " A w w w !   C ' m o n !   I   w a n n a   s e e   w h a t   y o u   l o o k   l i k e ! "   

 " S h h h !   T h e y ' l l   w a k e   u p   o u t s i d e & "   

 " W e l l & "   

 " O k & "   

 " W a i t !   L e m m e   g o   g e t   s o m e t h i n g   f r o m   m y   c a r &   w h e n   I   c o m e   b a c k   I   w a n n a   s e e   y o u   i n   t h a t & "   

 " D o   I   h a v e   t o   d o   e v e r y t h i n g   y o u   s a y ? "   

 " N o ,   b u t   y o u ' l l   l i k e   w h a t   I ' l l   d o   i f   y o u ' r e   i n   i t . "   

 " Y o u ' l l   d o   t h a t   a n d   i f   I ' m   n o t   i n   i t & "   

 " I ' l l   d o   s o m e t h i n g   n a u g h t y   t o   y o u . . . . . I ' l l   b e   r i g h t   b a c k & "   

 " O k a y & "   I   p u t   o n   t h e   n i t e - t i m e   t h i n g y ,   j u s t   h o p i n g   t h a t   h e   w a s n ' t   g o n n a   l e a v e &   I ' v e   t a l k e d   t o   D u o & h e   h a s   a   t e n d a n c y   t o   d o   t h a t &   b u t   h e   c a m e   b a c k & w i t h   a   v i d e o   c a m e r a .   

 " N o & "   

 " I t ' s   r e c o r d i n g & "   

 " N o & "   

 " C ' m o n !   N o   o n e   w i l l   e v e r   s e e   t h i s &   e x c e p t   u s   o f   c o u r s e . "   

 " A r e   y o u   s u r e   y o u ' r e   s t i l l   n o t   d r u n k ?   Y o u   n e v e r   a c t   l i k e   t h i s . "   * w h y   a m   I   c o m p l a i n i n g ? *   

 " P o s i t i v e & "   * w h y   i s   s h e   c o m p l a i n i n g ? *   

 " O k a y & "   

 H e   p u t   t h e   v i d e o   c a m e r a   d o w n   f a c i n g   t o w a r d   u s .   

 " U m &   n o   c a m e r a   t h i s   t i m e   o k a y ? "   

 " C ' m o n ! ! "   

 " T h e r e   a r e   o t h e r   p e o p l e   o u t s i d e &   w h a t   i f   t h e y   w a l k   i n ? "   

 " Y e a h   y o u r   r i g h t . . . .   o k a y & n e x t   t i m e ? "   * h u r r y   u p   a n d   s t o p   t a l k i n g *   

 " I f   t h e r e   i s & "   * h e   b e t t e r   n o t   g e t   b a c k   w i t h   D u o & I ' l l   b u r n   h i m   i f   h e   d o e s *   

 H e   t u r n e d   o f f   t h e   c a m e r a   a n d   t h e   l i g h t   a n d   k i s s e d   m e &   i t   w a s   a   k i s s   o f   l u s t ,   l o v e ,   a n d   p a s s i o n   p u t   t o g e t h e r   i n   o n e .   

 I   w a s   n e v e r   g o i n g   t o   f o r g e t   t h i s   n i g h t .   

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 ^ D u o ' s   P O V ^   

 I   w o k e   u p   w i t h   A r t i e   i n   m y   a r m s .   

 I   d i d n ' t   k n o w   h o w   m u c h   l o n g e r   w e   c o u l d   f a k e   t h e   b r o t h e r - s i s t e r   t h i n g .   

 S h e   l o o k e d   s o   i n n o c e n t   a s l e e p ,   b u t   I   g u e s s   e v e r y o n e   l o o k s   i n n o c e n t   i n   t h e i r   s l e e p .   

 O n l y   g o d   k n o w s   w h a t   w e ' v e   d o n e &   m u r d e r   p e o p l e ,   t a k e   p e o p l e   f o r   g r a n t e d ,   f u c k   p e o p l e   o n   t o p   o f   s o m e o n e ' s   c a r   * e v i l   g r i n * &   w a i t ,   I   t h i n k   o n l y   I ' v e   d o n e   t h a t .   

 I   d o n ' t   t h i n k   w e ' r e   v e r y   i n n o c e n t   a t   a l l .   

 I   g o t   u p   w i t h o u t   w a k i n g   h e r   u p ,   a n d   w e n t   i n s i d e .   

 I   w e n t   i n t o   t h e   k i t c h e n   a n d   p o u r e d   m y s e l f   a   g l a s s   o f   w a t e r ,   w h e n   I   h e a r d   p e o p l e   l a u g h i n g   a n d   n o i s e   c o m i n g   f r o m   R e i ' s   r o o m .   

 I   d e c i d e d   t o   s e e   w h a t   w a s   h a p p e n i n g &   

 " W H A T   T H E   F U C K ? ! "   * I ' m   t r a m a t i z e d   f o r   l i f e *   

 " O h & u m &   h i   D u o & "   * w h a t   a m   I   s u p p o s e d   t o   s a y   w i t h   H e e r o   o n   t o p   o f   m e ? *   

 " Y e a h & u m & h i & "   * t h i s   i s n ' t   g o o d & *   

 I   r a n   o v e r   t o   t h e   b a t h r o o m   a n d   p u k e d &   o n c e   t h a t   w a s   d o n e ,   I   s a t   d o w n   o n   t h e   b a t h r o o m   f l o o r   o n l y   t o   h e a r   H e e r o   a n d   R e i   c r a c k i n g   u p   a b o u t   w h a t   j u s t   h a p p e n e d .   

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 ^ * ~ T h e   n e x t   d a y ~ * ^   ^ W u f e i ' s   P O V ^   

 I   w o k e   u p   t h a t   m o r n i n g   a t   7 : 0 0 a m &   I   n e v e r   w a k e   u p   t h a t   e a r l y ,   b u t   e v e r y o n e   e l s e   w a s   u p & a n d   i t   w a s   t h e i r   f a u l t .   

 " O h   h i   W u f f y ! !   Y o u ' r e   u p ! ! "   

 " H e y   A r t i e &   W h y   t h e   h e l l   i s   e v e r y o n e   u p   s o   e a r l y ? "   

 " I   d u n n o & "   

 S o   I   g o t   u p   a n d   w a l k e d   o v e r   t o   t h e   l i t t l e   g r o u p   t h a t   w a s   f o r m i n g   a n d   A r t i e   f o l l o w e d .   

 " H i   T r o w a &   * s m i l e * "   

 " H i   K a t &   * k i s s * "   

 " W e   a r e   s o o o o   s o r r y   a b o u t   l a s t   n i g h t   D u o !   W e   r e a l l y   a r e !   ¬ ¬   r i g h t   H e e r o & "   

 " Y e a h & . u m & y e a h &   * s t a r t s   t o   l a u g h * "   

 R e i   g a v e   h i m   t h i s   e v i l   l o o k &   w a y   w o r s e   t h a n   a n y   o f   h i s   l o o k s .   

 " * s t r a i g h t e n s   u p *   Y e s & w e ' r e   v e r y   s o r r y . "   

 T r o w a ,   K a t ,   A r t i e ,   D u o ,   a n d   I   w e n   t o   g o   g e t   o u r   s t u f f .   

 " A n y w a y ,   t h a n k s   f o r   i n v i t i n g   u s   R e i !   W e   h a v e   t o   g e t   g o i n g . ! "   

 S o   t h e y   w a l k e d   o f f   t o   t h e i r   c a r   a n d   d r o v e   o f f ,   

 H e y   h o l d   o n   A r t i e   a n d   D u o   d o n ' t   r e a l l y   l o o k   t h e   s a m e .   

 " H e y ,   a r e   y o u   t w o   r e a l l y   b r o t h e r   a n d   s i s t e r ? "   

 " S h h h h h ! ! !   D o n ' t   t e l l . . "   - - - - - A r t i e   

 " B u t " - - d u o   

 " N o . "   - -   a r t i e   

 " S o ,   w a n n a   h a v e   a   t h r e e s o m e ? "   - - - -   W u f e i   

 " W h a t   t h e   h e l l ? !   D a m n   s i c k   w e i r d o s & "   - - - -   D u o   

 " W e e e e e e e e e e l l ,   y o u   g u y s   c a n   g o   t a l k   a b o u t   t h a t   s o m e w h e r e   e l s e .   I   h a v e   t o   g o   s o m e w h e r e   i n   a   l i t t l e   b i t ,   s o   I   t h i n k   y a ' l l   s h o u l d   g o & "   

 " Y e a h   I ' m   o u t t a   h e r e & t h a n k s   f o r   i n v i t i n g   u s   R e i . .   c o m e   o n   A r t i e . "   - - - - -   D u o   

 " B y e   R e i ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "   - - - - -   A r t i e   

 " G o o d   B y e & & w o m a n & . "   - - - - -   W u f e i   

 S o   I   w a l k e d   o f f   a n d   g o t   i n t o   m y   c a r   a n d   d r o v e   o f f .   

 " A n y t i m e ! "   

 A f t e r   t h a t   w e   l e f t .   

 ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ 

 ^ H e e r o ' s   P O V ^   

 " I   g o t t a   g o & I   n e e d   t o   f i x   m y   c a r &   I ' l l   ' b o r r o w '   s o m e   p a r t s   f r o m   D u o ' s "   

 " O k a y &   I   j u s t   w a n t e d   e v e r y o n e   o u t   o f   m y   h o u s e &   I   n e e d   t o   c l e a n   u p & "   

 " I ' l l   s e e   y a   a r o u n d & "   

 " B y e & "   

 I   c o u l d n ' t   j u s t   l e a v e   l i k e   t h a t & w e l l &   I   c o u l d &   b u t   I   d i d n ' t &   I   r a n   o v e r   t o   h e r   a n d   k i s s e d   h e r   u n e x p e c t e d l y .   

 " J a   n e   m y   t e n s h i & "   

 s h e   l o o k e d   c o n f u s e d &   

 " J a   n e & "   * w h a t   t h e   h e l l   d o e s   t h a t   m e a n ? *   

 S o o n   a f t e r ,   I   s t a r t e d   w a l k i n g   t o   m y   c a r &   I   l e f t   w i t h   a   s t r o n g   h o p e   t h a t   I   c o u l d   s p i t   o n   R e l e n a ' s   g r a v e   a g a i n & I   r e a l l y   d o n ' t   k n o w   w h y   t h a t   h a p p e n e d ,   b u t   i t   d i d &   I   g u e s s   i t ' s   j u s t   f u n &   t h e n   I   s t a r t e d   t h i n k i n g   o f   D u o &   h e ' l l   b e   o k &   I   g o t   i n   m y   c a r   a n d   s p e d   o f f .   

 ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ 

 ^ D u o ' s   P O V . ^   

 W e   w e r e   i n   m y   c a r   d r i v i n g   b a c k   t o   m y   h o u s e .   

 " S o   I ' m   g o n n a   s t a y   a t   y o u r   h o u s e   f o r   a w h i l e . .   r i g h t . "   s h e   s a i d   l o o k i n g   o u t   o f   t h e   w i n d o w .   

 " Y e p . "   

 " A r e   y o u   s t i l l   w i t h   W u f e i . "   

 " N a . .   w e   j u s t   d e c i d e d   t o   b e   f r i e n d s . "   

 " A h   c o o l . "   

 T h e n   w e   j u s t   d r o v e   o n   i n   s i l e n c e .   

 A r t i e ,   

 O k ,   I   k n o w   I   c a n ' t   r e a l l y   e n d   s t o r i e s   t o o   w e l l ,   b u t   I   h o p e   t h i s   i s   o k a y &   c h a n g e   a n y t h i n g   y o u   w a n t   a n d   s e n d   i t   b a c k &   i f   y o u   d o n ' t   w a n t   a n y t h i n g   e l s e   c h a n g e d ,   t h e n   j u s t   t e l l   m e &   

 ~ * ~ § R e i   Y u y   B a r t o n   H i n o § ~ * ~   

 R e e d i t e d   b y   m e   ~ ~ § A r t i e   W i n n e r   M a x w e l l § * ~ ~ 


End file.
